fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Happy New Year New Directions!
thumb|244px|GoogleDieser Os wird von mir und Matti geschrieben und ist ein Geschenk an euch alle für dieses Wunderbare Jahr mit euch allen. Und ich will damit nur zeigen wie sehr ich euch ieb gewonnen habe. Und ich bereue nichts hier! eure SkyLady und Matti Status: Beendet Zwischen den Tagen "Oh, man ... ich platze gleich aus allen nähten." sagte ich und blickte blickte Will an. Der mich einfach nur überglücklich anlächelte." Du bist eben eine wunderbare Köchin und Ehefrau." sagte dieser als Antwort. "Und ich bin Schwanger unds Fett." sagte ich und sah auf meine Kugelrunden Bauch."Emma! Du bist nicht Fett trägst ein Baby in dir und damit ist man Automatisch mehr. Und ich finde das du die Hübschste schwangere Frau in ganz Lima bist und deinem Ehemann solltest du glauben." sagte er und stand auf und kam zu mir rum. Will kannte mich und liebte mich ehal wie ich im Moment aus sah er ist einfach wunderbar. Aber auch er könnte nicht bestreiten das ich in den letzten 9 Monaten ganz schon rund würde und nun kurz vor der Geburt und dem bevorstehenden Jahreswechsel in den nächsten 2 Tagen. Musste ich absoluste Bettruhe halten und dürfte nur zum essen oder wenn ich aufs Klo musste aus dem Bett und das nur in begleitung von Will der mit stützen musste weil ich meine eigenen Füße schon gar nicht mehr sehen könnte. Seine Schüler waren so lieb und besuchten mich in den letzten paar Wochen regelmäßig Zuhause und auch Sue kam um mir ein bisschen Gelsschaft zu leisten,aber natrülich auf ihre Art unhd weise. Und doch war mir in den letzten 4 Wochen der Schwangerschaft und der damit verbunden Bettruhe auch früchtbar langweilig wenn niemand da war mit dem man sich unterhalten könnte und ich könnte nicht mal was interessanes erzählen weil ich nur noch an dieses Bett gefesselt war. Und ja manchmal, dachte ich warum musste es mir passieren? Und dann wusste ich es wieder weil ich Will liebte und weil ich dieses Kind in meinen Bauch liebte und weil ich nicht wollte das es zu früh kam. Und so hielt ich Bettruhe und lies alles über mich ergehen nur für das Kind was ich liebte und für Will. Aber trotzdem konnte ich nicht bestreiten etwas Angst zu haben. Was wenn das ungebohrene Leben in mir genauso "Aussetzer" hat wie ich? Das war meine grösste Sorge. Will versuchte mich immer wieder zu beschwichtigen und sagte jedesmal dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen soll aber so ganz funktionierte es nicht. Nun gab es aber wichtigers, in der Schule war eine Neujahrsparty geplant und da wollte ich unbedingt mit Will hin. Er war zwar überhaupt nicht begeistert da er meinte so kurz vor der Niederkunft solle ich so etwas bleiben lassen aber ich hatte ihn einfach mit meiner schieren Sturrheit überzeugt. Jetzt zwängte ich mich gerade in die breiteste Jeans die ich noch finden konnte. Ob es wirklich so gut war fragte ich mich wirklich als auf einmal ein heftiges Ziehen quer durch den Unterleib ging. Will sah mein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht und kam sofort zu mir herüber geeilt. " Schatz ich glaube wir lassen das mit der Party,!?" " Also, ich bin zwar deine Frau aber wenn du meinst das wegen so ein wenig ziehen mir die tollste Party des Jahres entgehen lasse dann hat sich mein Göttergattte extrem verschätzt!" Ich zog demonstrativ meine Jacke an und schnappte mir die Autoschlüssel. " Kommst du oder soll ich alleine fahren??!!" Sein Blick war mehr als verräterisch aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig als mir zu folgen denn ich hatte den Autoschlüssel! Auf der Fahrt zur Schule sagte er kein Wort, ich liebe es wenn er so schmollt. Dann kommt sein Grübchen am Kinn so wunderschön hervor. Bis wir aber an der Schule angekommen waren hatte sich seine Laune merklich gebessert, so machte er sogar mit Sue einen kleinen Scherz und ignorierte ihren, wie immer, hämischen Kommentar zu seiner Frisur. In der Sporthalle war schon alles vorbereitet, Lichterketten überall, eine Bar, Tische, eine Tanzfläche und natürlich eine kleine Bühne. So langsam wurde es auch ein wenig voller was mir jetzt doch nicht so gut gefiel. Aber wenn wir schon mal da waren blieben wir auch. Wir nahmen an einem Tisch etwas weiter aussen Platz, mit Shannon, Shelby und Sue. Sie hatte tatsächlich zur Feier des Tages einen Trainingsanzug mit goldenen und silbernen Streifen an. Natürlich kamen alle paar Minuten Schüler und Kollegen vorbei um sich nach meinem Wohlergehen zu erkundigen. Will musste mehr als einmal sich den Witz anhören dass wenn unser Kind nicht mit Locken auf die Welt kommt er sich Gedanken machen soll. Gegen 23.00 Uhr begann das Live Programm auf der Bühne, vorher lief einfach eine Endlosschleife über die Lautsprecher. Selbstverständlich waren Wills Kids bereit gewesen den Abend musikalisch zu unterstützen. Finn und Rachel begannen mit einem schmalzigen Duett dass sogar ich ein, zwei Tränen verdrücken musste. Dann kamen mehrere Gruppennummern und danach Solostücke von Santana, Tina, Mercedes und Blaine. Bei " I just called to say i love you" hielt es mich nicht mehr auf den Beinen, ich wollte mit Will wenigstens einmal an diesem Abend tanzen. Ich bereute es sofort, denn kaum waren wir auf der Tanzfläche bekam ich schreckliche Krämpfe im Unterleib und ich wurde ohnmächtig. Ich wurde Momente später wieder wach und lag auf einer Bank in einer der Kabinen. Es waren Wil, Sue und Beiste bei mir. " So holen sie doch einen Arzt!!!!!!!!!!" Will hatte ich noch nie so brüllen hören, aber auch ich selber brüllte wie am Spieß, die Schmerzen waren Horror. " Vergessen sie es Will, bei ihrer Porzellan Frau ist die Fruchtblase geplatzt, das Kind kommt jetzt!" " Aber Sue...!" " Ruhe, ich hab schon bei zwei Elefantengeburten im Zoo als Geburtshelferin geholfen, dass hier ist nicht schlimmer! Will holen sie mir aus der Lehrerkabine Handtücher und sie Beiste bringen mir heißes Wasser!" Ich bekamm nichts mehr mit denn die Schmerzstösse kammen nun immer heftiger Wenn ich bloss gewusst hätte das es solche Höllenqualen berreitet ein Kind auf die Welt zu bringen hätte ich es bleiben lassen!" Sue rief immer wieder ich solle pressen und pressen, am liebsten hätte ich sie zwischen meinen Beinen zerpresst!" Aber nach nicht mal einer Stunde war es wirklich überstanden, ich hielt endlich unsere Tochter in den Armen. Ich war fix und alle aber das war das schönste Geschenk zum neuen Jahr. Im grossen Saal hatten alle auf uns gewartet, und als wir wieder eintraten standen alle Spalier und applaudierten. Will hatte Tränen in den Augen als der verkündete: " Das ist Amber Schuester, happy new Year New Directions!" So das wars mit diesem OS. Ich danke SkyLady für die Einleitung Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:Slash